Harry Potter Discovers the Harry Potter Series!
by Quidditchgurl260
Summary: Just as the title says, Harry discovers the series that we have all fallen in love with, and he's really freaked out! rr please!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Meeting of J.K. Rowling  
  
One fine summer day, Harry went strolling around Magnolia Crescent. He came to a bench and decided to rest his tired legs. He was just getting comfortable when something caught his attention. It was a book with his face one it! He picked it up. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
"What the...?" Harry said. He opened it up and read the first page.  
  
Of course, (as all you HP fans know) it started out describing Mr. Dursley's day. Already bored, Harry skipped to the next chapter, The Vanishing Glass. As Harry read, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. This was exactly how he remembered it! Very freaked out now, Harry slammed the book shut. What was going on? This person, J.K. Rowling, was he (Harry doesn't know it's a she) stalking him or something? Harry looked around.  
  
"Okay, now you're being paranoid," he said to himself. But still, it's creepy.  
  
That night, Harry decided to sneak to a bookstore. He left at 11:00, when the Dursleys were asleep, and ran all the way to the nearest store.  
  
When he got there, he searched around for his name. Ah! 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. This was all too much. Every book had a picture of his skinny, scarhead face. Hey, don't feel too bad, it's not like he wasn't used to it. He was everywhere. But what was more alarming was the fact that his life was being told to muggles everywhere!  
  
"They must assume that I'm fictional," Harry thought.  
  
Well duh! That's what it says on inside cover!  
  
_Harry: Hey, author-person! I said you could write about how I felt on this subject, but you don't have to be so sarcastic!  
  
Quidditchgurl260: Oh, my bad! Sorry Harry!_  
  
Anyway, Harry looked through the books to see if they where really accurate. From what he could read before the clerk kicked him out, it was. So he went back home and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he got up and owled Ron and Hermione about this anomalous phenomenon. ('Anomalous' means 'weird', by the way)  
  
_Harry: They're not stupid!  
  
Quidditchgurl260: You didn't know what it meant! Now quit interrupting! I'm sure the people want me to continue!_  
  
ANYWAY, as I was saying before Harry so RUDELY interrupted, Harry had just owled his friends, and he waited the rest of the day for their replies. It was, like, sometime in the evening when he finally heard from them.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I've never heard of these books before," –Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione missing out on a book--- "but it sounds suspicious. Check the copyright date. If it's pretty recent, then you really have something to worry about. If it's not as recent, you don't have as much to worry about. Sorry, I can't give much advice now; I'm on my way to a Wizard Literature Convention. I hear it's going to be really great! Well, for me at least.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione"  
  
Harry put down Hermione's letter and opened Ron's.  
  
"Harry,  
  
This does seem a little weird, but if I were you, I wouldn't really worry about it. Now, if it were from a Slytherin's point of view, then I'd worry. But maybe you could just check with Dumbledore. But if you take my advice, I say let the babies have their bottles and let the muggles be happy.  
  
Ron"  
  
"Very well," said Harry. "They are pretty recent, so I might have something to really worry about, because I'm sure it all can't be coincidence."

_Quidditchgurl260: Well, there you have it, my first chapter. What do you think, Harry?_

_Harry: It's okay..._

_Quidditchgurl260: See? Harry likes it! So should all y'all!!!! Just kidding ; ) r/r plz!_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry awoke, still freaked out by the muggles writing books about his life. Then a heavy hand knocked on his door. Uncle Vernon came in.  
  
"Get up, boy. We're going to the mall," he said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dudley's getting new clothes. Now hurry up!"  
  
Uncle Vernon slammed the door as he left. Harry dressed, and went downstairs. Then he and the Dursley's piled into the van and drove off.  
  
They went into the mall, which was full of teenagers, mostly. Harry followed behind the Dursley's, but that was a bad idea. He heard a thousand screams behind him and when he turned around, he was nearly flattened by the colony of girls screaming his name.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"MARRY ME HARRY!"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. On instinct, he turned and ran away. The girls, unfortunately, followed after him. Harry ran as fast as he could, knocking down maniquins, garbage cans, and 50%-off sale signs to slow them down, but they were unstoppable.  
  
"HARRY---ouch!---I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Then he came to a dead end. The crowd of girls had become larger, opposite of what he was hoping for. So he decided to take it like a man.  
  
Harry let out the shrillest, highest scream a boy could ever make. The mirrors around him exploded, windows came crashing down from above like falling stars—.  
  
Harry: Hey! That's not what happened!  
  
Quidditchgurl260: Well, what really happened is no good!  
  
Harry: Why not? I was saved right?  
  
Quidditchgurl260: But just falling over "dead" is boring!  
  
Harry: So?  
  
Quidditchgurl260: I'm trying to make up for my other stories!  
  
Harry: The Frodo Baggins one?  
  
Quidditchgurl260: Yes.  
  
Harry: It wasn't that bad.  
  
Quidditchgurl260: But it was boring in the middle! And don't lie!  
  
Harry: Well...  
  
Quidditchgurl260: See? Now can I continue?  
  
Harry: Fine!  
  
As I was saying, everything was blowing up because of Harry's girly scream. All the girls recoiled in pain and disguist at Harry's un-manliness Then a woman stepped forward, holding a pen and writing pad.  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Harry stopped screaming.  
  
"What in heavan's name do you think your doing?!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm J.K. Rowling," she said. The girls around her gasped and bowed down to her, chanting her name.  
  
"The muggle who wrote all those books?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's right, Harry," she said. She seemed to be writing everything down. "And I don't think that blowing up a mall with your girly scream is a good way to start out book 6."  
  
"Why are you stalking me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not stalking you, Harry," she said, still writing furiously. "I'm creating you. Everything I write in this pad is what happens to you. Watch: 'Harry walked forward two steps.' ''  
  
Without any control over it, Harry took two steps forward. He looked up.  
  
"This is crazy!" he said. Then his heart fell. "Than I'm...I'm just a robot. I do what you write down to do. Don't I even have my own thoughts, or...or freedom?"  
  
"If I stop writing, Harry, you won't exist."  
  
Harry's heart beat rapidly. He couldn't believe it...he wasn't really living, he was just a toy. Everything he had ever done was because of one woman.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Denial, Harry. That's the first stage of hearing devastating news. I'm sorry, but it's true."  
  
Harry wished he had never known this. "But what about my friends? Are they the same way?"  
  
"Everything that's in your life, Harry: Hogwarts, the students, Diagon Alley, even the Dursleys. That's why they're not here at the moment."  
  
"So everything is under your command?"  
  
J.K. Rowling nodded. Then she took from her pocket...a wand.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, this twist won't work out for my books, so...obliviate!"  
  
Harry: What the freak was that, Quidditchgurl?  
  
Quidditchgurl260: I don't know...it is past my bedtime right now, so I feel all high and stuff.  
  
Harry: It's weird...but it works! R/R EVERYBODY!!!! 


End file.
